As color printing becomes more ubiquitous, faster color printing becomes more desirable. One of the limiting factors in color printing is the process by which color layers, or separations, are applied to the sheet media being printed. Each color layer is the layer for only one color.
In conventional multi-color simplex printing, a color layer is applied to an intermediate transfer member (ITM), or blanket. The color layer is then transferred to print media held by an impression drum (IMP). The print media is held on the IMP for as many cycles as there are colors used.
In conventional color printing, four colors are typically used; yellow, magenta, cyan, and black, though other colors and number are sometimes used as well. Where four colors are used, the sheet media is held on the IMP for four cycles. During each cycle, a single color layer is applied to the ITM and then transferred to the sheet media. This process limits the speed at which a sheet of media may be processed.